Shiki: 黒い悪夢
by Nosferatus Castillo
Summary: Después del incidente ocurrido en el pueblo de Sotoba, Toshio Ozaki, antiguo decano de la clínica del pueblo, ha comenzado una nueva vida en Nishimata, pero extraños casos ocurren en un pueblo cercano a Kioto, desatando un nuevo desosiego y temor, creando la idea de que los okiagari aun existen y la pesadilla aun no finaliza.
1. Chapter 1 - 第息 話

Esto es una pequeña recapitulación antes de comenzar con la verdadera historia. Si no has visto Shiki, te espera mucho spoiler, así que están advertid s (?). Basado en el anime y parte del manga, éste fanfic intenta ser el mejor xD.

* * *

第息 話

_Dai ichi iki wa_

**Primer Respiro**

_**Martes 8 de Noviembre, Senbu**_

Las ardientes llamas acrecentaban, propagándose sobre el pueblo de Sotoba, consumiendo cada hogar, cada daño, difuminando los recuerdos que ahí yacían, lo que alguna vez sucedió ahora simplemene son cenizas, vagos recuerdos que el fuego extinguía convertiéndolos en simples brasas.

Los habitantes de Senbu no demoraron en notar aquella llamarada, asistiendo con rapidez a detenerlo, mientras que los pueblerinos platicaban. — Probablemente pueda verse el fuego desde Mizobe, pronto vendrán los camiones de bomberos. Ahora que llegamos a esto, no tenemos mas remedio que dejarle todo al fuego — inquirió Ozaki, esbozando una sonrisa llena de ironía.

— Al final, el pueblo terminó muriendo, ¿significa que perdí? — decía con una tenue irritación, — ¿Se trata de ganar o perder?, ¿contra quién? — contestó el pueblerino al escuchar al doctor, quien simplemente se abstubo de reír una vez más con esa ironía. — Sí, ¿contra quién? — tomando un nuevo cigarro, llevarlo a sus labios y encenderlo, algo que ya no era novedad en el castaño, viro su mirada a aquel proyecto del bello atardecer sobre las colinas de Sotoba, — Lo que he hecho pudo haber sido una lucha inútil... —.

El martirio había llegado a su fin, los okigiari ya no estaban, ahora están siendo devorados por las potentes llamas. Nao Yasumuri, Kyouku Ozaki, Megumi Shimizu, entre otros, ahora simplemente son solo cenizas, aquellos demonios que comenzaron la pesadilla en Sotoba han dejado de existir, aunque era innegable la nostalgia que los pueblerinos sentían.

"Era un hecho que mostraba resultados promisorios, Sotoba estaría a salvo...", reiteraba constantemente, tratando de escudriñar entre sus pensamientos, cuando un súbito recuerdo vino a su mente. — Seishin... — musitó, mientras su cuerpo se congelaba al recordarlo.

* * *

_**Lunes 12 de Marzo, Nishimata**_

Ha comenzado una nueva historia, retomando una nueva vida, los pueblerinos se han adaptado con sosegado ritmo a la ciudad, algunos simplemente se alejaron del lugar, dejándo de lado aquel tormentoso pasado. Toshio Ozaki, adaptándose aun a su nuevo trabajo en la clínica de Nishimata, mostraba un pequeño cambio, afligido ante lo sucedido, repetía constantemente para si mismo si su duro trabajo para salvar la aldea había sido en vano.

— A veces extraño trabajar en la clínica, allá en Sotoba, aunque eramos pocos, realmente añoro aquellos tiempos, el ambiente era muy agradable, mucho mejor que aquí — inquirió Yasuyo mientras entregaba el material a Ozaki. — Gracias Waka-sensei — dijo el niño tras haber sido sanado de su herida. — Espero de tu parte mas cuidado, o la próxima vez tendré que ser duro contigo — dijo Ozaki esbozando una pequeña risa, se acercó al infante y alborotó el pelo del niño quien simplemente sonrió y después se retiro con su madre.

El doctor decidió omitir comentarios respecto a la opinión de la enfermera y regreso a su oficina, del que no había mas que papeles con respecto a pacientes que habían acudido a la clínica, mujeres, niños, hombres de la tercera edad, etc. Siendo un fumador empedernido, su adicción parecía haber aumentado. Tomo un nuevo cigarro, comenzando a clasificar a los pacientes. Entretanto fumaba, leía con cautela cada expediente, repentinamente el cigarro cayó de sus labios al leer la documentación y el registro que se tenía del paciente.

El cigarro había caído en sus piernas, al sentir el ardor sobre ellas dio un grito volviendo en si, Yasuyo escuchó aquello y entró rápidamente a la oficina. — ¡Waka-sensei!, ¡¿está bien?! — asustada preguntó a Ozaki, quien solo negó con la cabeza y miró con cierta intriga, — Está ocurriendo de nuevo... — musitó a la enfermera, quien simplemente se confundió ante las palabras del doctor.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso, waka-sensei? — observando a Ozaki esperando una respuesta. — Hitoshi Iwakura, fue diagnosticado con anemia normocítica normocrómica, MODS secundaria y MOF, el paciente murió a los 3 días de haber sido diagnosticado —, la enfermera miró ingenuamente al doctor, sin comprender nada. — ¿Recuerdas los casos que atendimos en Sotoba? — encendiendo un nuevo cigarro mientras revisaba el resto de los expedientes.

Yasuyo pensó unos instantes antes de mostrar sorpresa en su rostro. — Eso quiere decir que.. — infirió con miedo. — No es seguro, podríamos inquirir eso, sin embargo, es una suposición demasiado precipitada, y no es el único caso, Minami Nagasawa, Keizo Araki y Shinji Fukushima murieron por las mismas causas... — inhalo el cigarro para luego expulsar el humo, — Esto no está bien... — murmuró.

_La realidad que parecía ser algo onírico se ha convertido en una deprimente realidad,_

_la pesadilla aun no ha acabado..._


	2. Chapter 2 - 第夜話

Este capítulo incluye un personaje secundario inventado por mi, será como un personaje "vacío" para poder así partir con esta historia, este y muchos otros mas serán complementos para la historia.

* * *

第夜話

_Dai ni yóru wa_

**Segunda noche**

_**Viernes 11 de Noviembre, Nishimata**_

_-Días después del incendio en Sotoba-_

La alarma no había sonado implicando que el joven despertará una hora mas tarde, con precipitado paso se puso de pie, dándose un fugaz baño y vistiéndose con rapidez. El pelinegro corría con premura hacia su empleo, desvelarse una noche antes había hecho que cayerá completamente rendido en un fardo sueño. Entró con paso apresurado a la oficina, quien simplemente su jefe esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar Shinji?!, es la tecera vez en esta semana, ¿es qué acaso deseas perder tu empleo? — exclamó molesto a su empleado quien simplemente bajo la mirada avergonzado. — Pro-prometo que será la última vez tenchou-sama — musitó atemorizado a su jefe, quien solo frunció el ceño y recalcó — Si esto vuelve a repetirse, te despediré, he sido tolerante contigo pero ha sido suficiente, ¿quedó claro? — mirando a su empleado quien solo asintió cabizbajo.

_- Shinji Fukushima, 28 años, Arquitecto en la Agencia Internacional ArchiBat -_

El joven se dirigió a su oficina y sin mas preambulo, comenzó su trabajo, completando los formularios que habían quedado pendientes con respecto a un nuevo proyecto que se decidió comenzar en Ohara, los planos ya estaban desarrollados y listos.

El proyecto consistía en desarrollar un nuevo hotel en aquel lugar, siendo un centro turístico por su gran número de templos, y además de que el área es muy visitada en primavera y otoño, se opto por este proyecto para dar mas comodidad y servicios a quienes fueran a aquel sitio y así pudieran disfrutar su estadía. Una vez que el resto de la maqueta estaba lista, junto a los planos y papeles, Shinji se dirigió a su jefe, entregando el proyecto finalizado bajo el nombre de 望み (sueño -en la vida-).

Le había tomado un largo tiempo finalizar la mayor parte de la maqueta, que serviría como modelo para mostrar al resto de las compañías y así obtener un patrocinador. El joven tomó sus cosas y salió de su oficina de regreso a su hogar,, un pequeño hotel a las afueras de Nishimata. La fría noche acobijaba las calles, Shinji bostezó fatigado mientras caminaba a la parada de autobús. Decidió acortar el paso para llegar con mas rapidez hacia la parada.

De repente un terrible escalofrío invadió su cuerpo, virando su mirada hacia la calle observando a su alrededor notando que estaba solo. Comenzó a abrumarlo un atroz temor, no había nadie caminando, la tenue luz de algunos faros que iluminaban la calle no era suficiente. — Creo... que fue mala idea venir por aquí... — musitó con cierta desesperación.

Repentinamente detuvo el paso, el miedo comenzó a invadirlo completamente, atemorizado miró hacia atrás, buscando entre las sombras algo o alguien, al corroborar que no había nadie, suspiro aliviado y continuo su camino. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien lo había tomado por atrás, colocando su fría mano sobre su boca, obstaculizando cualquier sonido que emanara de ella. Intento abruptamente luchar sin éxito alguno debido a la gran fuerza que poseía aquella persona, súbitamente sintió su aliento sobre su cuello, al intentar mirarlo, vio a aquel hombre, entre aquel sutil fulgor, de pelo azul, con una heridas sobre su rostro. Un hombre robusto de piel blanca y fría, parecía como si estuviera muerto; su respiración era agitada y desesperada, entre abrió la boca, mostrando unos filosos colmillos que espontáneamente clavo sobre el cuello de Shinji, quien gimió ahogadamente de dolor.

Aquel extraño hombre de pelo azul bebió desesperado de la sangre que emanaba del cuello, una vez satisfecho, soltó al joven, quien cayó débilmente al suelo. Se inclinó y susurró a su oído, el cual Shinji asintió ante aquella petición de ese individuo susurro antes de que este se desapareciera en la oscuridad de las calles.

_El mal está por desatarse en ti, despacio, vivaz y solemne._

_Es hora de que tu espíritu libre sea mío... solo deja que te acobije en mis brazos._


End file.
